The Fame Monster
by tissesxO
Summary: All my life, I had been taught Seto Kaiba was a monster...they didn't know he was worse than that." Plagued by her alter-ego, Kisara, Sarifina Viceroy is sent to assassinate Seto Kaiba. But will she be able to kill someone who hasn't done anything wrong?


**The Fame Monster - Chapter 1# That Boy Is A Monster**

* * *

'_All my life, I had been taught Seto Kaiba was evil. Gozaboru Kaiba. His step father. Her creator. My savior. He had taught us Seto Kaiba was evil. Little did he know…Seto Kaiba was worse than that…'_

* * *

"Oh God, not another one!" Sarifina narrowed her eyes when she stopped by the reception of the massive Kaiba Corporations tower at the heart of Domino City. The receptionist tossed a dirty glance in her direction and peered over her desk, eyeing out Sari's long brunette hair and huge blue eyes.

"Not another what?!" Sari spat irrespectively, intimidating the receptionist with a strong glare. All she saw was a small, skinny woman. Very Asian eyes, perfect hair. Perfect make-up. She was trembling.

"N-n-n-nothing, ma'am."

Blowing her bangs from her face, Sari rolled her eyes and leant against the desk, "Let's get one thing straight. I'm a really nice person. So nice, it's not even funny. And I don't appreciate being bad mouthed in a building I expect to be working in very soon. So let's try this again, Miss…" She peered at the tag dangling from the receptionist's neck, "Chen. Good morning. My name is Sarifina Viceroy. I'm here to enquire about a job offer as stated in this newspaper. Would you kindly direct me to the location of signing whatever needs to be signed and doing whatever needs to be done, please?"

The receptionist narrowed her eyes as she stared at the young woman who stood before her. She wasn't exactly the prettiest of girls. She wasn't very tall, meaning there was no way she could be a real supermodel. She wasn't scantily dressed, indicating she wasn't a prostitute either. In fact, she looked as if she was coming for the typical job expected at KaibaCorp and not the special type of work offered in the newspaper advertisement.

"Are you sure you've come to apply for the right job, ma'am?"

"Yes!" Sari nodded impatiently, "Yes. I know what I came for. A _job._"

Miss Chen suppressed a groan. Hoardes of women had taken over the building since last week, but none of them were like this one that stood here in the reception. None of them were dressed in a silver striped black Louis Vuitton business suit, complete with fully covered stockings, a proper blouse and high heeled Chuck Taylor lace up boots.

Chuck Taylors? So it was pretty obvious that she had dyed her hair black, because streaks of her natural white blonde hair still remained. And it looked quite tragic against the professionalism of her Louis Vuitton. But Chuck Taylors?

Miss Chen smirked. This woman wouldn't even be let three steps near the interview room.

"Miss Viceroy," The receptionist said. Sari's big, bold eyes reduced to suspicious slits as Miss Chen continued, poison dripping from every word. "Please follow the elevator to Floor 75 of the building where you will be required to participate in a test. Should you pass, you will be escorted to the top floor of the building where Mr. Kaiba himself will personally conduct an interview with you."

"Whatever." Was Sari's reply before heading off to the elevator.

"Bitch." The receptionist muttered beneath her breath.

The frown evident in Sari's face deepened as she stood in the lift and she said acidly, "I heard that." Before the doors closed and she whizzed up to Floor 47.

* * *

"Mr. Kaiba, the results from today's test is-"

"I know." Seto Kaiba, multibillionaire President of one of the largest gaming corporations in the world, cut into Roland's daily report of the latest job vacancy. "None of those skanky prostitutes out there are intelligent enough for the job, let alone suited, and so tests will continue as scheduled tomorrow and the next day, and also the day after. I know, Roland. We'll never find someone at least, proper for the job.'

Pushing back against his chair and sweeping away his chocolate coloured bangs, Seto sighed, "I clearly stated in the proposal that this is an actual _job_. For _professional_ women. And what do I get? Sluts. Prostitutes. I'm starting to think that this is the first bad move I've made in a long time."

"But sir-"

"Don't even." The 21-year-old President shook his head, his blue eyes as steel as ever, "If I get one of those prostitutes, it'll make me look bad. If I leave the company to Mokuba when I somehow die in some freak, cliché accident, people will take advantage of him. I've got no option but to keep going-"

"Mr. Kaiba, we found a woman who exceeded the I.Q test and she is waiting in your office reception waiting for her interview."

Seto looked up in a jolt, "What?"

"Yes, a Miss Sarifina Viceroy."

"Sounds like a slut. How is she dressed?"

Here was where Roland forced himself to stifle a laugh and be serious, "Professional and yet, somewhat, teenage like."

"How so?"

"Chuck Taylors."

Seto pursed his lips together, thinking every possible outcome. So the girl was intelligent. And according to the stats shown on a graph that Roland had handed to him, a woman of her I.Q was quite hard to come by. So hard, in fact, she was almost robotic.

But she had a weird sense of fashion.

So what? At least she wore something, unlike those whores filing into his building, hardly dressed at all.

It didn't matter. He was Seto Kaiba. He could have people train her into the perfect woman later. But for now, he had to get this over with.

* * *

"Miss Viceroy, Mr. Seto Kaiba will see you now."

Sari stopped dead in her tracks as the word 'Seto' transmitted through her ear drums. It happened. Everytime someone, anyone, mentioned that name, something strange took place in her mind and she would feel it.

The people who had raised her to the woman she was today had spoken his name many times. Telling her that he was evil. He took away everything that could've been hers. Everything that had belonged to her father, Seto Kaiba had taken away everything out of his greed and malice.

And Sari believed them. She had been educated to believe the people she trusted. In another sense, manipulated into believing so because although she was twenty-one and far more than capable to make her own assumptions and choices, she was a mindless robot along with all her other brothers and sisters that shared her last name of Viceroy. Of course, Sari herself didn't know that.

But she knew, every time she heard Seto's name, she felt as if a thick battle took place in her mind. Like there was someone else inside her, fighting against her conscience. Trying to break free. Sari had been told many times who this person was and she had also been told that she must resist that person at all costs.

Kisara.

'_I won't let you take me…' _Sari repeated the same line she spoke every time she felt the presence of another occupant inside her head, _'You'll __**never **__take me.'_

"Miss Viceroy, are you alright?" Another voice broke into her thoughts and Sari snapped back to reality. She screwed her nose and mouth slightly before entering into Mr. Kaiba's office.

Sari kept telling herself she would be fine and that the nagging voice inside her head would eventually die off.

And it did. The moment she saw Mr. Seto Kaiba himself.

Sari wouldn't exactly call it love. Hell no. Because as Sarifina Viceroy, she didn't see anything remotely special about Mr. Kaiba that she didn't want to kill. To her, his face was the face of a monster. And very soon, she would kill that monster and reclaim everything that belonged to her. Everything that belonged to her father.

But his face, his aura, his presence seemed to excite the being who lived inside her body. Sari could feel Kisara's heart beat race against her own steady rhythm as it tried to pound her way to freedom. Kisara's fingertips tingled as they longed to reach out and touch the man with the beautiful blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. Her thoughts rammed against Sari's own, and Sari exhaled trying to control the sensation that bubbled inside her.

Seto himself didn't notice anything different about Sari. She looked like an ordinary woman and he found it hard to believe that someone like her had such a high IQ. Mentally shaking his head, the only thing that actually captured him was her big, blue eyes.

Stopping momentarily to take a closer look, Seto knew he had seen those eyes somewhere. He knew them. So well.

Brushing the thought aside, Seto stood up from his office chair and welcomed her, "Welcome, Miss Viceroy. I assume you would like to keep things brief so how about we skip over to the signing of the contract immediately."

Whoever this woman was, she did well to keep her mouth closed as Roland handed her a contract and three other very classy people joined them in the office. Seto smirked slightly as he watched her sign. It was quite amusing how she looked as if she didn't know what was going on. Even more so when Roland handed him her signed contract and watched him with curious eyes as he waved his signature flawless on the very same paper.

Seto had spent years studying the faces of people, and his smirk faded when he realised that the woman sitting in front of him actually had no idea what she was signing up for. He could tell by the way she paled when the three called for witnesses signed the document, even though she kept a strict posture.

"It's done." One of the witnesses shot a bright smile at Seto who held out his hand to the door and spoke eloquently, "Roland, if you please."

And Roland showed the three witnesses out the door.

"Congratulations, Mr. Kaiba," Roland inclined his head slightly towards both Seto and Sari who only stared at him hard, "Your new wife will make a suitable mother for whatever heir your marriage will produce."

With that, Roland left.

Horror completely swept over Sari's face when she realised what she had done. No wonder why she had seen so many women clambering in line for the test. This wasn't a job offer. It was a marriage proposal. Seto Kaiba wasn't looking for someone to fill in a vacant position in his company. He was looking to fill a vacant position in his life.

"You really had no idea what the job was, did you?"

Sari's eyes shot up at Kaiba in response, "No! I thought I was applying for a job! Not accepting someone's marriage proposal!"

Kaiba smirked, "Your test showed a very high I.Q. I'm surprised you didn't read my advertisement properly. People of your intelligence usually think things through, you know."

_Dammit! _Sari kicked herself mentally. She had been scolded and lectured many times for her carelessness and her tendency to rush into things too soon. But this was just ridiculous. Normally, she wouldn't have skipped details written down in ink and newspaper. Her job was to _kill _Seto Kaiba. Not marry the damn guy.

Right before her eyes, her mission was falling to pieces.

'**Ooh, you're in big trouble now, aren't you, Sarifina Viceroy.'**

'_Shut up, Kisara. I'm in control here. And there's nothing you can do that can ruin my mission.'_

The voice in Sari's head shrank away and she faced Seto Kaiba bang on with her eyes. Using the most saccharine tone she could contrive, Sari expressed her thoughts, "Listen. This is a mistake. When I saw the ad that your company had a position vacant, I didn't realise that position was for your wife. I'm sure there's millions of other girls who'd rather be in my place. So could we like, divorce now?"

Kaiba didn't even give her a second glance.

"No. The contract you sign clearly stated that once you signed, you become my wife and every right to divorce on both parties are terminated."

"Terminated?" Sari repeated.

"Terminated," Kaiba said, finality edging at his voice, "Meaning you can't ask for divorce. And neither can I. On terms with the contract, you will provide me with an heir of pure blood to inherit my company when I'm gone. And when I'm gone, you'll be free to marry whatever loser you had in mind before you very unknowingly married me."

"What?!" Sari exploded in panic. "But that means I can't marry anyone else until you're dead!?"

"Exactly."

"But…I'll be an old woman!"

"And your point is?"

"My point is that I have _better _things to do than make babies with some stuck up ignorant jerk like you!"

Kaiba shook his head and eyed her with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Sari snorted in her mind. He was evil. Pure evil.

And his words dripped with malice as he spoke quietly but confidently, "You'll have to move out of wherever you live. Roland will organize people to move your stuff to my mansion immediately. My brother will help you get accustomed to your new surroundings…" Kaiba's blue orbs seemed to study the clothes Sari was wearing. She could feel it and her suspicions were confirmed when he finished his instruction, "And a new wardrobe. Today, if possible."

"We haven't even been married for four minutes and already you're pissing me off!" Sari scoffed as she crossed her arms.

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Whoever Sarifina Viceroy was, she was unlike most women. "You know, most wives tell their husbands that they love them."

"Yeah, well this one can't care less!" Obviously more angry with herself than she was at her unexpected husband, Sari began to head for the door. But not before she made something very clear. Tossing her dyed hair over her shoulder, and throwing one more glare in Kaiba's direction, Sari growled menacingly , "You touch me. You _die._"

Most people found her threats quite plausible. Kaiba only shrugged and began to focus on the glowing screen of his laptop while he said monotonously, "Whenever you're ready, Sarifina. Whenever you want to, we'll try then."

Sari slammed the door behind her. Putting a hand to her sweating forehead, she struggled to force down the urge to walk back in the room and deal away with him right now. That was the mission she had been given and for fifteen minutes she had ample time to kill him right then and there. And the cool thing was that no one would've known until a couple hours after she walked out of the building, spotless.

But looking at Kaiba brought so much mixed emotions she wasn't even sure belonged to her.

Running a hand down the side of her hip, Sari could feel the blade she had chosen to use. She had a gun on the other hip, but guns made noises. And Sari didn't want to alert anybody of Kaiba's sudden death so early.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Sari wondered why she hadn't attacked Kaiba. She hated him. He was a monster. All her life she had been told he was a monster and needed to be exterminated. Wiped off the face of the earth.

Kaiba had killed the man who gave her life. Gozaboru Kaiba. And now it was time for Seto Kaiba to pay for his crime.

But for some reason, Sari couldn't bring herself to do it.

Slinking away to the farthest elevator in the reception, Sari stepped in, quickly grabbed her phone and began to dial the most important numbers in her life.

"Sarifina, darling. Don't tell me my favourite assassin's finished already. That vwas just to easy…" A rich German accentuated male voice filled her ears and it made Sari shudder just listening to it. "Tell me, my young butterfly, vwhat job did he offer you?"

Sari squeezed her eyes shut, preparing for the worst and answered tightly, "He's not dead. I couldn't do it. He made me his wife."

Zigfried von Schroeder, on the receiving end of the call, paused. She couldn't do it. And he knew exactly why.

"I'm sorry!" Sari screamed her apology, hoping the elevator walls would either swallow her whole or at least block out her voice. "But I just couldn't do it! I don't know why!"

"I suppose Kaiba vould vant you to move in with him as soon as possible?"

"Yes, sir."

"I'll have your brothers and sisters transport ze things you will need to ze Kaiba mansion. In the meantime, you bring yourself to ze base. I have some business to sort out with that troubling alter personality of yours. You have to learn to control her, Sarifina."

"Yes, sir…" Sari answered half heartedly before hanging up. Looking up towards the ceiling, Sari closed her eyes and let the torment that ravaged her mind do it's worst. Kisara wasn't just hard to control. She was impossible.

'**Damn right, I'm impossible.'**

'_Not now, Kisara,' _Sari mentally muttered as she exited the elevator and ignored the front desk receptionist's jealous glare. Obviously, she had received the news of Kaiba's recent marriage. _'I don't have time to listen to you.'_

'**Want to know the reason why you can't kill him? Want to know why you were able to stay put when you could've just attacked him and killed him while you had the chance?'**

Sari stopped in her tracks as she made it outside into the cold evening air. Wow, she had spent a pretty long time in this accursed KaibaCorp bulding. Turning around, as if Kisara had a separate being from her own, Sari turned to face an apparition from her fantasy.

A gentle smile was printed all over this pale girl's face and Sari noticed her own ghost white complexion in the glass of the building's front doors. Kisara was a part of her. It was no wonder she looked exactly like her.

'**Because he is mine. I've protected him for centuries and you're not going to be the one stopping me from keeping him safe.'**

* * *

'_Of three things I am most certain. One, Seto Kaiba must die for that boy is the monster who killed the man I owe my entire life to. Two, I must destroy the voice inside my head that tortures my soul, day and night. And three, Kisara will never leave me. And I don't know why. I just know she won't…"_

* * *

A/N: I would recommend those who read this story to follow this one first. What I mean by that is that about a week ago, I posted a story called Bad Romance. Yeah, that was an accident. I realised, to understand Bad Romance, you would need to read this story first.

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. Or the title 'The Fame Monster'. That belongs to Lady GaGa a.k.a, my new rolemodel. Lol, the woman is AWESOME!


End file.
